


got you on repeat in my mind

by marriottsmushrooms



Series: tripping eyes and flooded lungs [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, No boinking in this I gotta keep it family friendly pg clean, This is kind of shit I wrote it in like half and hour, Will and James love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriottsmushrooms/pseuds/marriottsmushrooms
Summary: Will and James finally realise that they love each other and the feeling is mutual.





	got you on repeat in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of shittttt  
> Can be read on its own but it'd be fucking boring I suggest you read part 1
> 
> Cheers xx

Will doesn't even wince when he's pushed into the wall, too focused on James' mouth breathing over his neck. His fingers reach up to clutch at James' broad shoulders, to grip then tight as if they are keeping him afloat. He lets out a desperate sounding whimper, and thanks the heavens that Gee is not here right now, and won't be here until tomorrow. They have the whole place to themselves.

"Couldn't stop, thinking about you," Will murmurs, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes. "About your hands, and your voice, James you drive me fuckin' insane."

It's true. Will couldn't shut his eyes without seeing James looking down at him, couldn't fall asleep without remembering the feeling of his hair being tugged at. Could hardly do anything without thinking about the feeling of James inside him. The warmth, the comfort of it all, it drives him crazy.

James huffs a breath of laughter that spills over Will's skin, before dragging his lips down from Will's sharp jawline, to his equally as prominent collarbones, and nipping at the skin there. Will sighs.

"If it's any consolation, I couldn't stop thinking about you either," James mentions casually. His hand finds Will's bony hip, and pushes the hoodie up to he can rub at Will's soft skin. "No, I just couldn't get you out my head."

James pushes Will's legs apart, stepping forward to slot one of his legs in between them, and Will let's James bend one of his legs up so he can curl it behind James's legs. Their chests are almost pressed together, and James looks down at him in the exact same way he had done before, and it sends the same sparks of nerves to his stomach.

"Yeah, look at you," James smirks, and lifts up his hand to run his thumb across Will's lower lip. "Couldn't stop thinking about your hands, your lips, god, your eyes. You're just stunning, aren't you?"

"James," Will breathes, staring straight into the other man's eyes as his hand comes to rest on the side of James' face. Will pays no attention to the feeling of James' facial hair against his palm, but he takes a moment to focus on the speckles of colour in James' eyes.

"Yeah?" James quietly replies, suddenly airy and hushed. Their breaths mingle in the air between them, and as Will let's his eyes fall for a moment to glimpse at James' lips, he realises he wants nothing more than to press his own pair to James'. He focuses back to James' eyes.

"I don't want to do this until we talk," Will murmurs. He feels bad, and the regret for interrupting such a blissfully hot scene starts to creep in when James nods, and steps back. Will follows him, his hand falling away from James' face and his leg falling down until he stands unsupported against the wall. James runs his hand lightly down Will's arm, linking their fingers together once he reaches the end.

Will loves it, the feeling of their hands intertwined, the connection flowing through their palms to connect them. Will wants to hold James' hand all the time, wants to breathe James' air and hear James's heart by resting his head on the other man's broad chest, and to have it be deemed as normal. However, it is not, and Will cannot simply hold James' hand whenever he feels like it. Not until they've decided what they are.

"Come 'n sit down." James pulls Will close to him again, and murmurs the words into his neck. Will shudders with a smile, a spark shooting down to his gut. Will falls defeatedly into the sofa, drawing his knees up instantly, and crossing his legs.

He looks up at James, who has that same look in his eye as he watches Will with a smile. Will's heart feels like it's moved into his throat. He looks away, and feels the sofa dip where James sits down next to him.

"I really like you," Will mumbles, lifting his hand up to scratch at his neck absentmindedly. "And I think I want- I want-"

"Me?" James quietly answers for him. Will nods.

"Not just you- me, us, together."

"Yeah," James nods. "I think I want that too."

Will reaches up and holds on to James' neck, his thumb brushing the skin gently.

"Then kiss me like I'm yours," Will murmurs. James does just that.

Diving in quick, James kisses Will passionately, parting the other man's lips with his own. Will's hand grips tighter at James' neck, the other one resting on the sofa. When James pulls away, Will pants, smiling cheekily before pushing forward to continue. James' hands find Will's thighs, and as Will lifts his other hand up to pull James impossibly closer, James pulls Will onto his lap. Will yelps quietly, pulling away and laughing, head tipped up towards the ceiling. He shuffles, getting comfortable with his shins resting on either side of James' thighs. He slides his hands back and links them together behind James' neck.

"I want you to be mine," James murmurs.

"Really?"

"Yeah," James smiles, his hand reaching up to cup Will's face. "Yeah, I do."

"Good," Will murmurs, "'Cus I want to be yours."

 

When Will wakes up the next morning, James is gone. Will isn't even entirely sure if he was there to begin with, or if it was all just a blissful dream. His heart aches a little bit, and he sits up in bed. He rubs at his wrists, and swears he can still feel James's fingers pressing into them, holding him down. Will craves that feeling. The butterflies seem to only increase when Will catches a glimpse of himself from the mirror across his room. His hair is completely dishevelled, sticking up at odd angles, but what draws his attention is the state of his neck. It's red and blotchy, Will recognises them as hickeys, and he lips his hand up to run his fingers over them. He's shirtless, and he drags his fingers down the trail that James had made, a line of splotches down his front. James went hard. He smiles, and leans to the side to pick up his phone. Opening it, he sees a series of texts from James.

'Morning, hope you slept well'  
'I had to go, but I can swing by after Uni if you like'  
'Let me know'  
'Xx'

Will looks up again, meeting his own eyes in the mirror, before casting his gaze once more over his neck. He recalls the feeling of James' hand on his wrists, enveloping them, and he shuffles ever so slightly when he remembers the feeling of James' fingers, on his hips, down the inside of his thighs, everywhere. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he hastily replies to James' messages.

'please'

Will compliments the text with a picture of his neck, dim in the low light that pushes through his blinds, but the damage is clear nonetheless.

As soon as its sent, the three dots appear on James' side of the conversation. Then they disappear. Will chuckles lowly, lying back down again. He has nowhere to be, nothing to do.

'Fucking hell'  
'Sorry about that'

'Don't be'  
'I like them'

'Course you do'

Will moves from his mass of blankets to the living room at some point in the day. He can't stop thinking about yesterday evening. Something about James just drives him insane. His hands, his eyes, the way he talks, the way James looks at him, this indescribable emotion in his face, it drives Will up the wall in the very best way.

  
When James pushes the door open, Will feels the butterflies in his stomach suddenly reproduce to create double the chaos. He leans back, throwing one arm over the back of the sofa to watch as James steps inside.

"Alright?" James asks casually, dumping his bag by the door and kicking his shoes off.

Will reaches his hand out, and James approaches him. Will takes the side of James' face in his hand, and pulls him down to kiss him deeply. When Will pulls away, his eyes are glossed over, and his lips are a little more red than before.

"Missed me, did you?" James asks with a smile, moving around the sofa to sit next to Will. He pulls the smaller boy closer until his arm is around Will's shoulders and Will's head is resting on James' shoulder.

"'More than anything," Will murmurs, laptop forgotten now that James is there. "I don't ever want to be without you."

James chuckles lowly, smiling into Will's fluffy hair.

"Yeah," he breathes, taking Will's hand in his own. "Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> Please I am begging you if you have any ideas for something I can write- literally any prompt any ship please lmk


End file.
